Emerald Embrace
by JMichellex
Summary: Buttercup always wondered what it would be like to be in a special someone's arms. The arms of a person that actually loved her for her and not just because of her having a superhero title or only just for looks. The thought made her feel lonely. Her peridot green eyes met his emerald green eyes."I want to be the only one who embraces you every single day." ButtercupxButch One-shot


**Title: **Emerald Embrace

**Pairing: **Butch/Buttercup (Greens)**  
**

**Summary: **Buttercup always wondered what it would be like to be in a special someone's arms. The arms of a person that actually loved her for her and not just because of her having a superhero title or only just for looks. The thought made her feel lonely. Her peridot green eyes met his emerald green eyes. "I want to be the only one who embraces you every single day."

* * *

Buttercup always wondered what it would be like to be in a special someone's arms. In the arms of a person that actually loved her for her and not just because of her having a superhero title or only just for looks. She felt lonely just thinking of it. Sighing Buttercup checked the classroom's clock. 1:55 P.M. She groaned. Every second seemed like a minute and every minute an hour. She had nothing to do after school besides sleep anyway. What was she waiting for?

Her fingers repeatedly tapped the desk when all of a sudden there was a note flicked right in front of her. Buttercup looked around the class room and her peridot green eyes landed on him. Butch Jojo. His raven-black hair was spiked up as usual and he too seemed nonchalant in the class. His eyes were watching the clock slowly tick by. She returned her gaze to the random note flicked upon her desk to read.

_Hey, meet me at T.T.P's Ferris wheel. Be there at 4:00 P.M.-Someone You Know  
_

"Hey Buttercup!" Butch shouted from across the room making a hand gesture for her to come. She hesitated for a short while before she walked up to his desk and sat next to him.

"Yeah Butch?" He smirked that daring smirk that she was so used to. After a minute of silence between the two she groaned. Crossing her arms she began to speak once more, "Come on Butch what do you want?" He seemed startled, but quickly covered it up as he put his arms behind his head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after-school. It's up to you really, but can you?" Butch questioned with a dim of joy in his eyes. She looked at him questioning his intentions, but when she saw none that would cause her pain she nodded her head 'yes'. He happily smiled due to her response and in her honest opinion she loved it. "That's great!" He cheered when all of a sudden the bell rang. "Let's go!" He grabbed onto her hand as her cheeks tinged with pink.

"Yo Butch! Where are we going?" Buttercup shouted with green streaks following behind them out of the building. She really did wonder though. She had many ideas in her head, was it an ice-cream parlor? Fast-food? Park? What was it?

"You'll see!" Butch said sticking his tongue out at her in a playful manner.

"Damn it Butch! Just tell me!"

"No!" He chuckled.

"Butch." Buttercup warned letting him know her patience was running low.

"We're here!" She looked up and saw a sign. Then she saw several kids and families having fun all together.

"Townsville's Theme Park? Um...no Butch those tickets cost around 75 dollars each." She murmured.

"It's my treat Buttercup."

"Butch those tickets are exp-"

"Please?" She hesitated when she looked into his emerald green eyes. Pushing back her raven-black hair, that ended a few inches away from her shoulder blades, she nodded 'yes'.

"But at least let me pay for half-"

"No." She sighed and gave up. It was no use to try to stop him and she was able to tell from the look in his eyes.

Her mouth was still slightly open, from the surprise of him bringing her here, then it turned into a smile. "That's awesome! Let's go! Come on you invited me so let's play!" Buttercup laughed as she dragged him in. He admired her true smile, wait no, he loved her true smile.

"Let's go play laser tag first." She nodded happily and went with him. When they reached the game they shook hands and grabbed their vests along with their guns.

"Okay guys if you get shot it will slightly tickle ya every time so on the count to three! One! Two! Three!" And with that they were off running. Buttercup stopped, dropped, and rolled hitting a few people behind on their back.

"I am the ultimate shooter!" Buttercup yelled then ran. She was perfectly hidden in a spot until she felt the 'pressure' of a laser hit her side. "Damn it." She muttered and noticed the person was still shooting. Turning around she noticed a laughing Butch. "Dude!"

"Actually Buttercup the name is Jojo. Butch Jojo."

"Ha ha 007. Stop shooting me!"

"No." He replied nonchalantly walking near still aiming and shooting.

"Come on Butch! I hate even being slightly tickled and you know that!" She yelled out with a giggle.

"I don't care at the moment. I like it when you laugh." He said with a grin and came even closer. When he was right next to her he began to tickle her and she laughed even louder.

"Butch! Ha! Stop it!"

"Make me." He challenged. She gazed into his eyes and her cheeks felt warm. Butch stopped tickling the beauty in front of him and smiled. Then they noticed they were alone and they leaned closer into each other. Peridot eyes meeting emerald eyes which seem to set off a light spark. They were so close to a kiss when all of a sudden a kid aimed at Butch's back. Out of surprise Butch landed onto her and they laughed.

"Let's go. We already lost to the kids." She said with a chuckle. They played several games, earning prizes, as time was killed and already went on all the rides. The last thing there was a Ferris wheel. She sighed once more thinking, if two people kiss there it means they will be together forever...Wait when did she think like Bubbles? She shook her head no and heard the laughing of her friend.

"What's so funny?"

"You're shaking your head like a dog. I mean that in the cutest way possible." He laughed.

"When did you say words like a Boomer?" She asked. Butch stopped laughing with an expression with fake hurt.

"What? I'm not a Boomer. He's a sappy idiot in love with a Bubbles. Plus what were you thinking about BC?" He asked, his facial mood turning serious.

"Eh. I was just thinking about the Ferris wheel and a rumor. I heard that if two people kiss there, they'll be a good couple. Oh god that so sounded like the words of Bubbles." He just shrugged and the both of them were ready to head in when she was stopped by someone.

"Buttercup! You got my note." Mitch exclaimed. Her eyes widened remembering the letter she had received on her desk.

"What do you want Mitch? Hurry up I'm hanging out with Butch." She announced with a slightly irritated tone.

"Well, I want you to be my girlfriend." Mitch confessed with a grin that clearly looked like it belonged to a playboy.

"Mitch...You know that no guy actually wants to be my boyfriend." She stated lightly shaking her head 'no'.

"You're hot! Who doesn't want to be with you? Plus I am one of the hottest guys in school babe. Also we're both pretty popular too." The brunette stated with a wink. Butch noticed his and grew protective.

"Dude really? Just because she's 'hot' you wanna date her? Just because she's a puff? Have you ever thought of her personality?"

"Butch I got this. I'm sorry Mitch, but no. I didn't come here to say yes to you I came here to hang out with one of my best friends so please back away." She snarled ready to go in when a hand grasped her wrist.

"Butters I was friends with you in kindergarten! Are you really going to just leave our friendship like that for a dude that was your enemy!" He screamed.

"That's the keyword Mitch, 'was'. You ruined that for yourself when you ignored me in fifth grade and Butch is always there for me. He was my enemy until we were seven. So just drop it Mitchelson. You only like me because of my title and looks. Not the real me." She replied out with anger as she yanked her wrist out of his. "Let's go Butch."

Butch stuck his tongue out at Mitch and then began to mouth the words 'Stay away from her or else.' He draped his arm over Buttercup's shoulder and led them to the Ferris Wheel. They sat next to each other, on the leather-like seats, looking down at the window only to see people happily enjoying the rides and games.

"Hey Buttercup?"

"Yeah?" She said depressed. Her face was quite expressionless and her raven-black hair created a curtain between them.

"What's wrong?" She gazed up at him with her peridot eyes glossy with tears.

"Nothing Butch..." Buttercup said trying to sound like her tough and usual self only to fail since her voice came out sounding weak.

"Buttercup. You're lying so you might as tell me the truth since you know that I'm not going to believe that it's nothing...So what's wrong?" He asked once more.

"It's just that...I want...I want someone to like me for me. People besides Robin, you and your brothers, only want to be friends with me because of my looks or my Powerpuff girl title. There's no one here like that Butch that likes me. They're all afraid when I can do everything better than them in sports and strength and it gets them mad." She wailed stretching her arms behind her head.

"Well Buttercup I have something to tell you." Butch announced looking into her eyes. His fingers brushed her cheek. Then Butch pushed the locks of her hair behind her ear. He was ready to speak when all of a sudden the ride came to a stop making them jerk back as their heads hit part of the seats. "What the hell?" He murmured to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen please do not panic! There is a small malfunction which will be fixed around twenty to thirty minutes please remain calm! Thank you." The intercom spoke. Butch looked right into her eyes once more. He was going to tell her.

"Buttercup Marie Utonium. I like you...no I love you! I don't like you for your looks or title. I love you because I know the real you. Your emotional sides, your competitiveness, your personalities, the way you always act strong for the sake of others." She was just shock. She couldn't even form words.

"Butch I-I-"

"Let me finish Buttercup...I've been in love with you for a long time. I want to be the only one who embraces you every single day. I want you. I want us to be together. You aren't hot like the others say. You are beautiful. I, Butch James Jojo, am deeply and truly in love with you, Buttercup Marie Utonium." She put her hands over her mouth still in surprise. She never expected this.

"I-I don't know B-Butch...Y-you know you can do way better than me. Get a girl you deserve." She was about to continue, but her speech was cut off once more.

"Buttercup. Do you like or love me back?" He asked removing her hands away from her mouth. She looked at him with wide eyes. Of course she did. Her expression softened.

"Butch, I l-love...I love you too. But I'm Buttercup Marie Utonium. The girl that loves being tough. Are you sure that you want me out of all the millions of pretty girls that are her-"

"No, Buttercup that's why I love you. Let me repeat it. I love you because you are beautiful inside and out. You are the girl I want. You are the girl I love. And your words are all I need to know so I can do this." He stated. She looked at him with a confused expression.

"Do what exact-" She was stopped mid-sentence by a pair of lips smashing onto hers. His hands wrapped around her waist as her hands were tangled in his soft raven-black hair. Sparks flew everywhere. There was electricity in every single touch they shared.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to kiss you." Butch mentioned in between kisses. They shared a few comfortable enjoyable silent moments before one of them decided to break the silence.

"Butch...I'm overjoyed that I'm the one that you want to embrace." Buttercup spoke hugging tightly onto him.

"Well Buttercup I don't mean to be cheesy, but I was made for you." He chuckled. He held onto as her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I love you Buttercup." He tilted her chin and planted a kiss onto her once more.

"I love you too Butch." She whispered, "I love you too." It was then that the Ferris wheel began working again. When they walked out they had their hands intertwined together as they slowly walked next to each other. Yeah, they were deeply in love with each other. When he came to drop her off home he held her in a strong embrace with a kiss on her forehead then let her go back inside her home. Why? Well, because now he could do that every single day, hour, minute and second to the girl he loves.


End file.
